


I Believe It Was A Tuesday When I Caught Your Eye

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (Ashton giggles a lot), (basically this is Calum getting lucky with Ashton), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: “What did you scribble on his cup sleeve?” Calum hisses at his best friend as soon as Ashton is out of their café. “Michael!”“Yes, honey?” Michael snickers.“What. Did. You. Put. On. Ashton’s. Drink?” Calum hisses at his best friend again. He saw somethingscribbledon Ashton’s fucking coffee.“You act like I put your motherfucking address on his cup sleeve,” Michael rolls his eyes.“‘Cause you’re insane enough to, Clifford,” Calum is exasperated. “Which, by the way, is your address as well? Why would you—”“I can’t handle your whining anymore, Cal Pal, so I put your number on it!” Michael says in a tone that saysI’m your perfectly good best friend, right?and Calum wants to put Michael’s head in the blender.Or,Michael is tired of Calum's bullshit.





	I Believe It Was A Tuesday When I Caught Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Third oneshot within two days from the second one of the month? This one's short but eh.  
> Title from "Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift.

“Well, hell _o_ ,” Calum rasps out when his curly-haired, hazel-eyed regular comes to the Starbucks he works at. “What can I get for you?”

“Hi, Calum,” Ashton giggles, he fucking _giggles_. “Just a grande caramel macchiato like always, with extra whipped cream, please.”

“You know, Michael speaks into the headset, making Calum curse silently. “It’s time you asked Daddy Longlegs out already.”

“That will be $5.21 please,” Calum ignores his best friend _completely_. “So, anything hard with Psych classes you said you’re taking? I’m a Psych major, I can help you with that.”

“Nah, nothing I can’t handle,” Ashton giggles again.

“Hey, did you know?” Calum giggles as he strikes a pose. “I’m Calum, son of—”

“—A bitch,” Michael appears out of nowhere—okay, they _are_ working together—with Ashton’s coffee in his hand. “Here’s your caramel macchiato. Enjoy.”

“What did you scribble on his cup sleeve?” Calum hisses at his best friend as soon as Ashton is out of their café. “Michael!”

“Yes, honey?” Michael snickers.

“What. Did. You. Put. On. Ashton’s. Drink?” Calum hisses at his best friend again. He _saw_ something _scribbled_ on Ashton’s fucking coffee.

“You act like I put your motherfucking address on his cup sleeve,” Michael rolls his eyes.

“‘Cause you’re insane enough to, Clifford,” Calum is exasperated. “Which, by the way, is _your_ address as well? Why would you—”

“I can’t handle your whining anymore, Cal Pal, so I put your number on it!” Michael says in a tone that says _I’m your perfectly good best friend, right?_ and Calum wants to put Michael’s head in the blender.

✌✌✌

It’s an understatement of the century to say that Calum is nervous as _fuck_ right now. His shift at the Starbucks he works at on a college ground ended two hours ago, and, well, he’s hoping that Ashton’s gonna call. He tells Michael to answer the phone _only_ if it’s from an unknown number with the Sydney area code. Michael says that he can’t promise he won’t be busy sucking faces with Luke, his boyfriend.

In the shower, Calum tries not to think about his not-so-secret-crush, aka Ashton. He can’t help it. The way Ashton flips his hair back when his fringe gets in his eyes… his hazel eyes… perfectly tanned skin… He doesn’t realise it at first, but his hand is already going towards his ass. He lets out a low moan as he slips a finger inside his hole and wiggles it around, then crooks it towards his prostate. He thrusts the single digit in and out of him for a while before he adds another, then a third one, until he’s just using up all the hot water as he fingers himself. He doesn’t need to touch his dick to come, the cooling water washing away all the evidence.

“Wow, Cal Pal,” Michael looks smug, for once, not kissing Luke like he wants to— _right_. Calum tightens his towel that’s wrapped around his waist. “Were you busy there? Took you a long time…”

“Michael, I swear to God…” Calum advances towards him when his phone beeps.

Three pairs of eyes turn towards Calum’s phone.

“Well?” Michael chuckles as he lays his head down across Luke’s lap.

_From: Unknown_

_Hey, it’s Ashton. Michael wrote that this is ur #?_

_To: Ashton_

_Yeah… remind me later to kill him_

“Is it your lover boy? Tell him you’re a bottom from the get-go so he knows what he’s getting into!” Michael tells Calum as Luke giggles. _I’m gonna murder them both._

_From: Ashton_

_Michael is a funny bloke. Is he ur wingman?_

_To: Ashton_

_u can say that, ig…_

_From: Ashton_

_Damn, Calum… if you had a crush on me u could’ve just popped the q long ass time ago_

_To: Ashton_

_What ‘q’ are we exactly talking about?_

_From: Ashton_

_Asking me out on a date, duh. Still waiting…_

_To: Ashton_

_WHAT?_

_From: Ashton_

_Calum… I’m waiting_

_To: Ashton_

_Um… wanna like go eat or something? I mean, eat something with me? I mean, FUCK_

_From: Ashton_

_Ur cute. Gimme ur address and I’ll pick u up_

✌✌✌

“A sushi restaurant,” Calum states as he tries to practise using the chopsticks. “You come here often?”

“Not really, no,” Ashton replies. “I only bring special people here.”

It takes Calum about one full minute to realise that Ashton called him _special_. Calum hopes that his entire face isn’t red.

“Was it something I said?” Ashton frowns. “Babe?”

“You called me ‘babe’,” Calum manages to say without stuttering. _A pat for myself on the back._

“Oh, um… felt natural?” Ashton giggles, that fucking _giggle_. “What are you gonna order?”

 

Calum ended up ordering the Caterpillar roll whilst Ashton ordered _donburi_. They talk before the food arrives. Calum finds out that Ashton has two younger half-siblings. He tells Ashton that he has an older sister, who can be a pain in the ass at a lot of times. Ashton calls him cute throughout their dinner date.

“So…” Ashton clears his throat at the door to Calum’s flat. “Is this the moment I kiss you goodnight?”

“I think this is the moment you come into the suite with me and wake Michael up with obnoxiously loud sex,” Calum giggles. “If—”

“Is that what you want, baby?” Ashton’s eyes look dangerously dark in the dimly lit hallway. “You want me to fuck you and make you scream my name out?”

Calum’s dick does more than a twitch inside his pants.

“How about that goodnight kiss?” Calum replies in the most seductive voice he can muster.

Ashton’s lips taste better than he thought they would, and he quickly unlocks the door so they can go inside the suite. Calum’s basically panting into Ashton’s mouth as the move towards Calum’s room, which is—conveniently—not that far from Michael’s room.

“Get rid of your stupid clothes,” Ashton growls out, his shoes and t-shirt already gone.

Calum is quick to oblige until they’re both stark naked. Calum’s mouth hangs open on its own record at the sight of Ashton’s cock. Compelled, he goes on his knees and starts lapping at Ashton’s slit, making the older boy grunt.

“You taste good,” Calum purrs out before engulfing the entirety of Ashton’s cock inside his mouth, earning a loud ‘fuck!’ from Ashton. He hums around his mouthful, his fist around what he can’t fit, but Ashton seems to have a different plan. The hazel-eyed lad grips harshly onto Calum’s hair and starts thrusting into Calum’s mouth, making him choke on his cock. He mewls around his mouthful as his cock begs to be touched. He paws at Ashton’s thighs as the older boy makes him choke on his cock. He has never been more turned on.

“Your bed?” Ashton’s voice is husky, making Calum drool. He nods feverishly, moving towards the double bed. “Fuck, I wanted to wreck you ever since I first laid my eyes on you.”

Calum whines in agreement as he watches Ashton take the lube from the bedside drawer and slicks his fingers up. He lets out a soft moan when Ashton’s fingers enter him, two at once, stretching him out so good. He whines and whimpers as Ashton drags on with the prep, his fingers jabbing into his prostate.

“Ash…” Calum keens, his eyes screwing shut as he comes essentially untouched. “Fuck…”

“Mm, so adorable, coming from my fingers alone,” Ashton muses out, repositioning their bodies until Calum’s legs are thrown over his shoulder, his cock at Calum’s entrance. “Gonna make you feel good, baby.”

Calum sucks in a breath as Ashton’s lubed up cock slides inside his walls, making him feel _so goddamn good_. Ashton doesn’t take it easy on him, driving wildly into Calum’s prostate from the get-go. Calum hasn’t got any complaints, his cock already chubbed up, wanting a release again. He grips his cock to relieve some of the pressure but Ashton slaps his hand away with a growl.

“Only my cock, baby,” Ashton tells Calum with a growl.

And it doesn’t take long for Calum to reach his second high of the night, soon followed by Ashton, the sexiest grunt he’s ever heard being a bonus.

“I think I’m falling for you hard,” Ashton mumbles into Calum’s ear once he’s come down from his high and pulled out. Calum lets out an intellectual ‘uh-huh’ in agreement before he drifts off to sleep.

✌✌✌

“Calum Thomas Hood!” comes a loud bellow from Michael, alerting Calum that his best friend is awake. “How dare you keep me awake with your sex!”

“Payback is a bitch, and so are you!” Calum replies, as Ashton giggles at that.

“Well, if your date can kindly—”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Calum clears his throat as Ashton pecks him on the nose. “He asked me out this morning.”

“Well, Luke owes me 20,” Michael grins. “But other than that, I’m happy for you. But _no loud sex_.”

“Babe, wanna know how loud I can be?” Calum winks at his boyfriend.

Ashton only giggles.

“Yes?” Both Calum and Michael looks at Ashton.

“I believe it was a Tuesday morning like today when I caught your eye, Calum,” Ashton states, pecking Calum on the nose.


End file.
